Steven (Steve the Second)
Steven, also known as "Steve the Second", was the father of Twig, Pik-pik, and Thorn. Also known by his codename "Fallen Steven" in the Brother-Sister Room War. Husband to Phillipina, and responsible for many of the events that transpire throughout Twig & Pik-pik. Lifelong friends with Takanuva, Matoro, and Pohatu. History Early Life on Earth Steven began life on Earth in the Garden of Hope. He had already started training as a soldier for the Red Army at a young age. He soon got drafted into a project to inspect a distress signal coming from Jupiter. Journey to the Lost World A specialized spaceship styled after an onion carried Steven, Philippina, Steven's Purple Pikmin Mercenary Father, Philippina's White Pikmin Father, a Yellow Pikmin Diplomat, a Blue Pikmin Scientist, four bulborbs, two breadbugs, and one Giant Breadbug. The whole group crash landed onto Colony 001, the point of origin of the distress signal. Steven's Father died and the party split up. A second ship arrived to help the trapped Pikmin, this one including Ember, and 20 other pikmin of different specialty fields, but they too crashed. Their ship was attacked by the Panther Dragon. The lost pikmin were divided, many willing to start a new colony, others solely looking for their crashed spaceship in order to go back home. Ember distinctly went against the groups, finding himself Moss and Russ to help him in his search for the ship. They lived in the Lower Pikmin Village in peace before the Toys began to return downstairs. The War Against the Lords The Toys began the war against the Lords who had been recently revived by Vourohk. When the Lower Pikmin Village was attacked by the Lords, Steven vowed to fight with the Toys against them. Using actual weapons outside of the newly activated Code of Cinder, Steven was an amazing warrior in the war. He was the major factor in winning the war, and he himself decapitated Vourohk. Earning him the highest respect from the Toys, given the title of Elite Knight. Steven and his family moved out of the Lower Village and moved to the newly built Upper Pikmin Village in the Brother Room. Here Steven fought in the Arena for money, defeating many fantastical toy monsters. Steven, with Philippina now his wife, decided to raise a family in the new world. Twig and Thorn were born. Abduction Steven, Phillipina, and their two kids were abducted by human researchers in a top secret project to study the aftermath of the Event of Christmas 1999. All four of them abducted were found to share similarities to that of Angels. They underwent experiments, including one to connect them to the Toy's Virtual Reality, which was now the Code of Cinder. They also attempted to clone Phillipina and created another White Pikmin, codenamed "Pik2". She would later be known as Pik-pik. The pikmin forcefully broke out and Pik-pik killed nearly every human on board. They took an escape pod back to Colony 001, luckily landing somewhat nearby the House. Drafted Upon reentering the House, Steven and his family noticed the whole place was on lockdown. The forces of the Brother Room were planning an uprising, with Lesovikk as their leader. The family split into groups and Steven would escort Twig and Pik-pik back to the Upper Pikmin Village first. Avoiding confrontation with the patrolling soldiers, the three slip past and made it up to the Brother Room. Realizing that the Upper Village was compromised, they camped outside of a cave. Takua came to them to offer help, explaining the uprising and that Easterland would be a safer destination. The group followed Takua but were ambushed by Lesovikk and his forces. Steven was taken by Lesovikk and his kids were left with Matoro, who had recently been forcefully drafted into Lesovikk's army, known as the Bionicle Resistance Group. While Matoro manages to get all three of Steven's kids moved into the slums of Easterland, Steven was drafted into the Bionicle Resistance Group. Lesovikk also captures Philippina, lying to Steven, stating that she is safe in Easterland with the kids. Philippina goes missing in an experiment done by Lesovikk, covered up by more lies. Steven is allowed limited access to his kids because of his prestige, and becomes good friends with Takua, who is now titled Takanuva. The Brother-Sister Room War , at the feet of Takanuva.]] The Bionicle Resistance Group attacks the Sister Room, dividing Easterland in two by the two rooms. Takanuva was a great warrior, very patriotic to the Brother Room. The war lasted eight years, with Steven fighting for the Brother Room side. Finally the war ends with a coverup when Takanuva marries Queen Easter. The peaceful, non victorious finish left both sides bitter, and in truth the battles continued. Lesovikk began to hate and despise Takanuva for defecting. Steven was taken by Takanuva and forcefully defected to the Sister Room, becoming one of Takanuva's "loyal knights". Just when Lesovikk was planning on launching a new weapon, fashioned after Metal Gear to destroy the Sister Room, Takanuva sent Steven, the greatest soldier to ever live, to die in place of all of the Sister Room. Steven left his home, leaving for his kids a note that he'd be staying in the Brother Room from now on. Lesovikk sent Steven back to the Sister Room. Takanuva gave Steven the mission to destroy Metal Gear and Steven took the task. Steven defeated the Metal Gear and saved the Sister Room. The war was over. Steven's Last Stand and Death Steven joined up with Pohatu to start an uprising against both the Brother and Sister Room, as both countries betrayed and abused Steven. With the abandoned plush toys stuck in the Brother Room, unable to see their families in the Sister Room and Vice Versa in the Sister Room. Conflicts arose throughout the Rooms, and Pohatu was captured. In return for Pohatu's life, Steven was captured and tortured. Lesovikk told Steven of their new Metal Gear project and a virus that would go along with it, and Philippina's fate being used as part of the project. Steven was rescued by Matoro and Pohatu and they put a stop to the virus plan by reversing the Code of Cinder. The virus was now useless. Lesovvikk pressured Takanuva into killing Steven himself. Takanuva got inside the new Metal Gear and fought Steven. The Metal Gear was destroyed by Steven, but Takanuva survived and they fought hand to hand. Steven was finally brought to his knees by Takanuva. And was then at gunpoint. Takanuva, who was Steven's oldest and dearest friend, shot Steven, killing him. Twig & Pik-pik Steven visited Twig in his dreams to support him in his efforts. Abilities and Traits Notes Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Elite Knights Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters